


Sweet Hearts

by HalfshellVenus



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Slash, Valentine's Day, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-15
Updated: 2012-09-15
Packaged: 2017-11-14 07:33:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/512844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HalfshellVenus/pseuds/HalfshellVenus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Valentine's Day schmoop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Hearts

~*~

"Hey, Sam—guess what I've got?"

Dean's standing there just inside the door with his hands behind his back, looking like he’s got some big secret.

“Oh, I don’t know,” Sam drawls out. “Two days after Valentine’s Day, clearance sales everywhere… I can’t imagine.”

Dean still looks hugely pleased as he pulls out an enormous heart-shaped box of chocolates. A red velvet heart, to be exact. With ruffles on it. 

"Wow," is all Sam can say. It's tacky, and the size of it makes his stomach clench—because he remembers all too clearly what happened _last_ year. But Dean's glee is just irresistible. "You think you can eat all that?"

"Well, not all of it," Dean flashes a grin at him. "I'll bet I can make a pretty good dent in it, though."

Sam scoots over on the bed and turns the TV on—a little background of game shows and soap operas for Dean's enjoyment. "Is there a candy guide inside the lid?"

Dean opens the box. "Nah. I guess that would be kind of chintzy, considering the occasion. I'll save you the strawberry cream ones, though, once I figure out which ones they are."

"Deal." 

They lie on their stomachs, Dean working through the box while Sam channel surfs and looks over occasionally. 

He'd forgotten how much Dean likes cherry cordials. _Really_ forgotten. Because this is some kind of pornographic experience now, this whole ritual Dean's got going. Dean bites the top off and nibble-sucks the liqueur out around the cherry, then slurps the cherry in lovingly and chews it before going back in for the finish. His tongue winds around and around the inside of what's left of the candy, licking the last traces of cordial off of the chocolate before finally eating the bottom.

Sam shifts uncomfortably on the bed, steel-rod tight in his jeans and choked by the fabric.

"Dean…," he begins.

"Yes, Sammy?" Dean smiles innocently at him. 

That's it right there, the final, fucking blow. Sam reaches over and drags Dean right over on top of him as he rolls onto his back. He plunders Dean's mouth with his tongue, groaning at the exquisite flavor and the sounds Dean makes in return.

"Mmmm, now this is better than candy," Dean murmurs against Sam's lips.

Dean with his shirt off and Sam's hand down the back of his pants is even _better_ , and there are _no_ words to describe how good it is when Dean shifts upside down and opens Sam's fly, diving on down to take him in his mouth.

"Ohhhh… _ngggghhhh_." Sam's eyes roll right on back as Dean transfers that incredible technique over to _him_. All of Sam's nerve endings rush toward the sensations from Dean's tongue, chasing every lick and swirl Dean has to offer. He floats inside his head for a moment before realizing that Dean's hips are right where he can reach them, just inches away from every porny thought fluttering through his mind. He pulls down Dean's zipper, yanks the pants down over Dean's hips, and matches him motion for motion in a red-hot haze of lips and tongue and holy-hell suction.

Sam can feel Dean trembling around him, feel the motion making its way down Dean's body and radiating outward until Dean cries out suddenly and floods Sam with slick heat. He smoothes his hands over the tight globes of Dean's ass, just taking it all and feeling his own groin tighten in response. Dean's sounds turns to muffled moaning as he returns his attention to Sam mid-climax, and god, if that enthusiasm isn't just incredibly—

"Ahhh!" 

Sam gasps for air, bucking up under Dean as his brother rides him mercilessly through a surge of pleasure that borders on pain. He clutches Dean to him, cheek pressed into the warmth of Dean's thighs as blackness prickles behind his eyes. 

When his breathing finally slows an eternity later, Sam's body is still spent and shaking. He can feel Dean curled over him in mirror-position, and when he lifts his head up Dean is smiling at him.

"Did you plan this?" Sam asks.

"Who, me? I was minding my own business over there until you attacked me. Not that I mind…"

Sam can't help grinning in return, reaching an arm out to coax Dean up next to him.

"I have never seen anyone who likes Valentine's candy as much as you do," he says.

"That's okay, Sammy," Dean laughs, fitting his head into the space along Sam's neck. His fingers slip into Sam's hair, pulling on it gently.

"It's the way you watch me _eating_ it that I like best of all."

 

_\-------- fin --------_


End file.
